Unshockable
Unshockable is the fourteenth episode in season ten of . Synopsis Catherine and Nick try to find out how a member of the band was nearly electrocuted during a concert, while Ray runs into roadblocks while investigating the death of a retired CIA chief. Plot (Rascal Flatts scenes only) The episode starts out with Rascal Flatts in Las Vegas singing unstoppable, Then after the band members of Rascal Flatts Gary, Jay and Joe Don were finished singing the second verse and getting back to the chorus, Electricity buzzed in Jay's mic when his lip touched it and then gets shocked, Jay accidentally backed into an amp after he got shocked and then broke,, Gary stopped singing and saw Jay, And Joe Don saw Jay too. The band manager tells the security guys to get out there and then they rush on stage to rescue Jay, Gary then tells the audience to say Hey and they kept copying him to kill some time, Then as we see the security guys carry Jay offstage one of them pulls off Jay's guitar and lays it on the ground, Then they take Jay to the side of the stage and lay him down. Then as we see Jay he has a blank stare (like he's having a seizure.) His pupils were dilayed but unresponsive. A fan of Rascal Flatts was checking him to see if he was okay but the manager asked her to stand back, Nurse checks Jay and exclaims that hid pulse rate was 120 and rising. Then the nurse tells the manger that they need to get him to an ER. The manager asks a guy named Travis Murray to get out there with a new bass. As Travis gets up on the stage He unplugged Jay's guitar and plugged the cord into his. Joe Don tells the audience and that it looks like Jay's gonna be okay, Gary welcomes Travis and then they continue to sing the last part of the second verse and sing the chorus again, Joe Don and Gary keep singing but Travis doesn't sing along with them except play the bass to take Jay's place. Meanwhile at the hospital Jay is wearing nothing but a gown and Catherine Willows tells Jay she needs to examine his injuries, Then she asks him if he remembers the accident on stage, Jay tells her no does not. Catherine tells him that he recieved an electrical shick from his bass guitar. Then she asked him if she could see his hands, 'If you want to." He told her, And he also told her his hands are gorgeous, Then she tells him that he's married as she see's a ring on his finger. "I'm not the marrying kind." He told her.. Catherine tells Greg that she saw lichtenburg figures on electric and phone company workers and that Jay was shocked by no accident. You can see Jay's arms are scared from when he got shocked even his fingers were burnt. Jay looked down and asked Catherine where's his pants at. Joe Don and Gary walked in and asks him what happened to him and that Jay scared them.Jay looks confused and then Joe Don tells him that it's him and Gary. Then Gary apologizes to Jay about a fight him, Gary and Joe Don had and says it should not have happened but it's always just been him, Gary and Joe Don. Then a ringtone of Unstoppable plays and asks what the heck it was. "Dude you wrote that song!" Gary told Jay. "I Hate Country Music" Jay tells them and he also says "I don't know who you guys are." Then Catherine tells Joe Don and Gary that a neurologist is on the way. Then soon a nurse walks by playing hip-hop music on his phone, Jay smiles and uses his head to dance and says "That's more like it." then the intro to CSI plays. Meanwhile Catherine and Nick drop by and tells Travis they want to collect Jay's guitar the one he played the night he got shocked, Travis tells them he called OSHA and that they were supposed to be sending somebody out to check for faultty wiring in the buliding. and he also says that's the only way he could've been shocked. "Why would you thing something like that?" Nick asks Travis. Travis then states that he's Jay's bass tech and that he takes care of Jay's equipment and that he does shock testing before every concert. Then Travis tells them that's why the wiring in the buliding's got to be jacked and that it fried most of their wireless eqwuipment before the show and that's why they had to cable Jay. Catherine then asks Travis "Where is Jay's guitar. He told her "I'm not authorized to give that up." and then tells them it's Buddy's call. "Who's Buddy?' Nick asks Travis, Travis tells them Buddy is the band manager. Then he whistles for Buddy to talk to Nock and Catherine. "I'm not a waitress Travis" Buddy says. It's OSHA. "That is not OSHA that's the woman that was at the hospital last night." Gary says Then Nick tells Gary and Joe Don that they want to collect Jay's guitar, amp, mic, rack and all that stuff. Then Catherine then says "Jay's injuiries are not consistent with an accident." Gary asked her asked "What are they consistent with." "Intentional electrocution" Catherine tells him. "You're saying that somebody actually tried to hurt Jay on purpose?" Gary asks Catherine then asks him to explain the fight that Joe Don, him and Jay had. Gary doesn't explain why they fought and just says families fight and it just happens. Nick asks if they did have any of those fights last night? "That's not important." Gary says. Then Catherine questions Joe Don about Jay. "Well Jay wants to start his own project and he even told us he wanted to take a little time away from the band and threw it on us last night" Gary then cuts in and says that him and Joe Don didn't think it was very cool, so they tried to kill him. "How about you give us Jay's equipment " says Catherine. Then Buddy orders Travis to give Nick and Catherine the equipment. "Lighten up a little." says Joe Don. "But we all are still Rascal Flatts here, even though if Jay can't remember. Now Nick looking we see Nick turning on a saw, Al stops him and tells him to turn off the saw and step back from the guitar, Then Al and Nick take a close look at the guitar and don't see any burn marks on the strings and then Nick thinks one of the band members Rascal Flatts was jerking them around. Then the next scene Joe Don asked Travis why he gave Nick the wrong guitar. "I gave him the guitar case. I thought Jay's bass was in it because I put it there after I finished playimg with y'all. Nick then asks which one of the guitars displayed is rthe one that shocked Jay. "None, I put that one in the case." Travis repeats. Then Nick asks Travis where's Jay guitar and even asked if it's missing. "I don't know what to tell you." says Travis then Nick tells Travis that he better tell him something then says it's starting to look a lot like a conspiracy to him, Then he glares at Joe Don and Gary. "Don't look at me like that." Gary says to Nick, Then Nick tells him he wasn't. "Then why am I sweating?" Gary says. Then Joe Don tells Nick that their security team would've stopped somebody leaving with Jay's guitar. Then Travis turns to them and says "If you to can me, I get it-" "You're not going anywhere we got a concert tonight and Jay still dowan't know who he is." Buddy tells Travis "We have no show without Jay." Gary says. "Figure it out boys' says Nick then walks away, Meanwhile Greg tells Nick that he just got off the phone with head porter at the Palermo Center and one of his guys saw some crazy groupie chick Dumpster-diving last night. And thought the Website on her T-shirt was pretty funny. RascalFlattsPsychoB-tch.com Then Greg says he checked the site and she's been blogging about Jay's guitar. So we see the girls door is littered with Jay everywhere. Greg and Nick and an officer are there, They ask her if her name is Marta Petrovich after she answered the door. "Yeah." she says. Then they tell her they have a warrant to search your apartment. "What are you looking for?" she asks them. "We heard about your guitar.": Nick tells her. Then says they'd really loved to see it., So happily suprised she invites them in to check it out. "I'd love to show it off." she says. Then she leads them into a room with a bunch of Rascal Flatts photos hung on the wall. "I almost died when I found it in the dumpster." she tells Greg and Nick. "The problem is that guitar is evidence in an attempted murder investigation." Nick tells her, Then he and Nick insisted on her being a hero by helping to solve a really big case involving Rascal Flatts and the band would probably be happy to reward it to you when we're done. Then Nick asks her if he could step on her couch to take a sneak peek at it, "JJJJust look, don't touch." she told them, Then also said Jay's fingers were still on it. :"Oh boy!' says Nick, "I hope so, Don't you, Greg?' MMM-Hmm says Greg agreeing. Then when the camera zooms in on the guitar neck and it zooms right to the strings seeing 5 burnt melt marks 4 on the strings 1 behind and in front of the neck. After Nick saw it he tells Marta "I hate to break it to you sweetie but this guitar coming with us." He takes it off the wall, "No no no no it's mine." she cried. "Yeah I'm really sorry." he told her. Maybe we can get you an autograph suggests Greg. Then him and Nick leave. Then after they're out of the shot we see Marta's arm has bothj Joe Don's Gary's and Jay's signature, She leans her shoulder to cry and then faints. Now Greg and Nick are investigating it. They find out the pots were fried and wires were not shaved. it wasn't the source of the shock either. "It must be his mic or amp." Greg suggests., Then Greg finds a plug finds out the ground on the amp was removed. "That alone's not enough to cause electrocution." says Nick, "Well the power comes from the amp into the guitar and through Jay to his mic." Greg says. "where his lips close the circuit." Nick finds a XLR plug and found it was singed. and was the part of the circuit that shocked Jay. But from 110 was not enough voltage to leave fern patterns on his arms. 220 had came from somewhere. The venue ran on 220. All somebody had to do was sabotage a 110 box so 220 could run through it. Then Nick finds a 220. Then a flashback from that night were Jay was electricuted. Once whoever did this linked the 220 to the sabotaged 110. it sent the 220 directly into Jay. And without a breaker to protect him as soon as his lips touch the mic Jay fried. ''We see the circuit inside cord Then we see Jay's mic and shock him. Then we zoom to his right arm showing his skin scaring it. And we see his right hand shaking causing him to play the guitar uncontrollably. "Why didn't Jay get zapped when the concert started? When his lips first touched that mic?" Gary asks. "I don't know." Nick says. "But whoever's responsible for this had to rig this box. So maybe there's some fingerprints on the inside if we get an ID we'll ask him ourselves. At last, at the Las Vegas where Rascal Flatts performed live. We see Nick and 2 policemen going to arrest the person for what they did to Jay. And the person '''Travis Murray' once them and Nick find him, Nick walks over and says Mr. Murray., Travis turns and then Nick says "I think you know why I'm here." Then when Joe Don walks over to Travis and was about to say "Yeah, not with him you're not. We got a show to do." Nick tells him "Travis was the one who sabotaged Jay's equipment" "WHAT?!!" Gary said. "Travis? Why would you do something like that?" Travis confesses and tells them he wanted to give him a little jolt so I could do the one song. "Travis all you had to do was ask." Joe Don tells Travis. "I'm getting old." Travis tells them. The show was over after this tour for me." Then Jay returns feeling all better and Joe Don and Gary are glad to sse him. Then after one of the cops arrests Travis he tells Jay he didn't mean for the it to get out of control. "Jay tells Travis that he lit him up like a christmas tree and smoked his best guitar and asks "Why would you do that." Travis keeps apologizing while he gets taken away. Gary then asks Jay if he recognizes him. Jay then says "A face like yours, as ugly as it is, it's hard to forget." Gary and Joe Dawn are glad to have Jay back to normal. Jay then tells thyem he wrote a song while he was at the hospital. And tells them it's a little bit different you're gonna have to follow me." He then tells the CSI crew and band manger to stick around cause they are gonna have some fun tonight. Catherine and Nick is gonna have some fun. Buddy tells Catherine to enjoy herself tonight. Then when Rascal Flatts get back on stage Gary goes to the mic and says "Hey Las Vegas! How y'all feeling?" The audience cheers and claps Gary tjhen tells the audience "Cousin Jay got as little shocked last night on stage he's feeling better but he doesn't look any better. Then Jay tells the audience he wrote a little song he wrote for them. Guess what he raps his lyrics went like this. See I thought Rascal Flatts was unstoppable that's before I became shockable but now I'm back that makes us unshockable saw my whole life flash before my eyes the ups the downs the lows the highs my mom my dad the kids the wife and then I snapped right back into life, yeah Then after Jay puts the mic back on the stand and sing Unstoppable. Nick and Catherine smile at the right side of the stage. The song plays for a short while it only fades out in the chrous then the end credits. Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * David Berman as David Phillips * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Larry Sullivan as Officer Akers * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * Will Patton as Craig Halliday * Rascal Flatts as Themselves * Seth Gabel as Larry Colton * Brent Briscoe as Travis Murray * Alan Ruck as Buddy Mills * April Bowlby as Marta Petrovich * Madison Mason as Vance Colton * Lisa K. Wyatt as Ranger Stone Music * Love is Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts * In Da Club by 50 Cent * Unshockable by Rascal Flatts Goofs * Raymond checks the watch of the drowning victim and reads the German word 'Kampfgeschwader', which he correctly translates to 'flight squadron'. However in the close-up shot of the watch face, it shows the word 'kampfflieger' (combat pilot). * When Greg and Nick are in the garage looking over the burned guitar, the flashlight in Nick's hand swaps from his left to his right hand repeatedly in between shots. * The German operatives speak with American accents. * The German's diplomatic passport looks nothing like a real German passport. Real German passports are dark red, not blue and the eagle design looks completely different. Also, the text inside the passport is written in broken German. Trivia * Will Patton had previously played a CIA officer on The Agency. * On Two and a Half Man: It Never Rains in Hooterville, April Bowbly's character, Kandi, acted in a CSI spoof called "Stiffs". See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 10 Episodes